A Flood Pokemon Story
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: It's over taken the entire Unova region where this takes place. People from all regions with a mixture of Pokémon have been stranded in Unova when they went to a convention. When horrible thunderstorms rolled in flooding much of the area stranding thousands if not millions of people in towns and cities. Also stranding the 500 people who went to a convention in a hotel. OC's Needed!
1. Chapter 1

A Flood Pokémon Story

Yeah not that much of a creative title… haha so yes this is an OC story and well I love Pokémon and OC stories are awesome… So why not make another one! So it takes place with my OC and maybe 10 or so others and theres this flood. It's over taken the entire Unova region where this takes place. People from all regions with a mixture of Pokémon have been stranded in Unova when they went to a convention. When horrible thunderstorms rolled in flooding much of the area stranding thousands if not millions of people in towns and cities. Also stranding the 500 people, 11 or more which will set out to find a way to stop the rain, which were attending the convention in the radio tower.

My OC:

Name: Riley Stewart

Nickname: Riles, Stewart

Gender: Female

Age: 17 (all peeps around that age 14-17 please)

Family: Parents back in Kanto with her twin sister.

Looks: Curly black hair that falls down her back half way down her back, 5 foot 8 inches in height, stormy grey eyes, slightly curvy yet skinny figure, tanned skin, clear complexion, strong build, perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Clothes: white tank top with a jean jacket over it and a pair of blue shorts that go up to mid thigh and some grey converse, owl necklace, gray bracelet of little links that has a diamond on it, gray headband

Favorite Color: The colors of an ocean which could be Gray, Blue or Green at any time.

Skills: Running, climbing, swimming, hiding, battles.

Attitude: Nice, gentle, sweet, shy, quiet but can be loud around friends, brave though doesn't always show it, not afraid to fight if her friends are involved.

Crush: An OC I guess lol

Enemies: I guess either someone I make up or an OC!

Pokémon: Pikachu, Piplup, Squirtle, Oshawott, Beartic, Ponyta

Reasons why she/he is in Unova: Started out as a trip for vacation turned into a convention then into a mission.

Prologue:

It's been raining for 5 weeks with no stop to it. All of us who went to the convention are stuck in a stuffy 3 room top of a hotel. All homes on flat areas were evacuated and people were moved to shelters on hills and mountains. The power went out a long time ago in a town I have forgotten the name off. All of us have our suitcases and our Pokémon and a thin blanket we were all given. No one knows how this rain started and everyone wants to leave here.

This used to be an eight story tall hotel with pools on every floor but the other 4 and a half floors are either underwater or almost under water. When you look outside you can see the rushing water. Food is becoming scarce, enough for everyone to have a small piece of meat and some cheese a day. Theres small children here and everyone give the younger kids food that they can spare. No one's been aloud outside in weeks since the water came over the first floor we haven't been able to get out. I do know that some people will die if we don't get

A: Food

Or

B: the water goes down.

But no one knows if it'll go down for a long time. We need help and I think that a bunch of us should go find the source of this rain because no regular thunderstorm or light rains would last this long. All the food in the entire region was divvied up between each household to last four months, we're nearing three months and its becoming harder to find food for children and hungry mothers and their babies. I'm going to ask to leave here and embark on a mission to end this rain. And no one will stop me. Not even the cops. I look around my floor and see a bunch of people my age, around 14 to 17 years of age, who could help with this mission. I just have to ask them…

Your OC submission form:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (around 14-17 please)

Family:

Looks:

Clothes:

Favorite Color:

Skills:

Attitude:

Crush:

Enemies:

Pokémon:

Reasons why she/he is in Unova:

Um the OC's must be in by the second official chapter where I will alert you guys, I will take some random OC's that get submitted afterwards as like background people who they meet along the way and those guys could either join or be with them for a few days.

Thanks!

~SeaFoam


	2. Chapter 2

A Pokémon Story

Yeah not that much of a creative title… haha so yes this is an OC story and well I love Pokémon and OC stories are awesome… So why not make another one! So it takes place with my OC and maybe 10 or so others and theres this flood. It's over taken the entire Unova region where this takes place. People from all regions with a mixture of Pokémon have been stranded in Unova when they went to a convention. When horrible thunderstorms rolled in flooding much of the area stranding thousands if not millions of people in towns and cities. Also stranding the 500 people, 11 or more which will set out to find a way to stop the rain, which were attending the convention in the radio tower.

I just broke up with my boyfriend and really i have no life lol so enjoy

* * *

I looked around and spotted a bunch of people I could take with. Now to talk Officer Jenny into letting us all go. When she comes down to check on us I'll ask her. I looked at my plate at the small amount of food; today we had a vegetable at least. Two carrots, a piece of salami, some apple juice and a piece of cheese half the size of a one of those slices you put on a hamburger. I gave the cheese and meat and carrots to my Pokémon not feeling very hungry today. I was keeping the Pokémon food I had for an emergency. I drank my juice still feeling starved. My Pokémon were starving and so was I but I wouldn't let my Pokémon go hungry. Their family.

So heres how the floor systems go: the floor nearest to the flooding is us 14-17 year olds, the floor up is for the senior citizens, the floor above that is the small children and the others. They used to have us a lot more spread out but not anymore. The furniture was used to keep us warm and we have threadbare blankets to covers ourselves up with and we can go down to the floor below but it's almost full of water, half of it is. The rain is coming down in buckets and sheets it seems like. I have my suitcase that holds: a pair of pajamas, two large boxes of Pokémon food, some matches, and a sweater, a photo of my family, a belt that is made to hold my Pokeballs, a change of clothes and a blue baseball cap that was my fathers. It also holds a large sum of money and my sketchbook and art supplies. I have a water proof backpack and a water bottle that was given to all of us when the flooding started in case any of us were to swim out of this mess.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy with green eyes. I think his name is Thomas or something like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't eat so I was worried. I saw you gave your food to your Pokémon. I can give you some of mine." Said the boy.

"No you eat it. I'm not hungry. Or go give it to one of the younger kids." Instead of walking off he sat next to me.

"I noticed you haven't eaten at all in a few days so I'm gonna make sure you eat." He shoved some cheese into my hands. "Eat it now." His voice was stern.

"Alright, don't have to be so pushy Tommy Boy."

"Its Tom or Thomas not Tommy Boy." (Hehe that's my dad's name)

"Yes sir, anything you say sir!" I said faking like I was an army person. I quickly ate the cheese savoring the first food I've eaten in days.

"See I told you that you'd be hungry!" said Thomas.

"Yeah, thanks for the cheese." I looked around at everyone. I was shivering but I didn't feel like taking out my sweater.

"Are you cold? I'm sure we can sneak downstairs and grab a blanket." Said Thomas pointing at the stairs.

"No I'm fine. I just want out of here! I'm sick and tired of watching so many people become hungry. I want to figure out why this rain keeps going on and on. I hate being in here."

"Yeah me too. We should get a group of kids and just leave. This place became boring when the game room was flooded."

"Officer Jenny would never let us leave."

"We could always sneak off. Grab some kids and jump into the water and just swim off."

"We wouldn't make it five miles." (Hehe yup at HG movie quote! Best movie other than the First Pokémon movie)

"Sure we would. I've heard you're a good swimmer and I believe it. You have a swimmer look to you. Strong and quick." I blushed slightly. No boys said that to me or about me.

"Thanks. But who would come with us on such a life threatening journey? I'm sure all these people want to do is get out of here and go back home. Not go on a journey." I heard yelling and stuff from upstairs of angry parents and children yelling at each other. I put my hands over my face feeling like I wanted to cry.

"Hey, no need to cry now. We'll get out of here."

"What when us and all of these people die?" I replied harshly.

"No. We're all gonna live. Officer Jenny comes down in 10 minutes and we'll be able to go and end these rains somehow." I nodded feeling exhausted. "You should go to sleep. You look tired."

"No I'm gonna stay awake until Officer Jenny gets here." I took out my large flashlight and lit it. Along with the ten other flashlights in the room the room was lit up with a soft glow.

I took my sketchbook out and my artist pencils. I started to draw the people in the room. Starting with a fifteen year old girl named Macy Hearton. I drew out her shoulder length black hair and then started on the dark blue eyes of hers. I took out the artist pencils and started to draw in her pink headband, pink and white striped t-shirt and her brown shorts and her white sneakers.

Then I drew Draslor Sming Jones age 17. I drew his red hair that goes straight down to his neck and the scar on his nose and then his green eyes and his thin eyebrows. Next I drew his sleeveless denim jacket, aqua blue long sleeved button up shirt, denim jean shorts and his blue sandals.

Next I drew Roselle Monroe age 14. Her dark brown hair with the red highlights was easy to draw. Her DARK brown eyes came next and then red shirt and blue shorts and the green bandanna that went over her head and the bright yellow belt with all six of her Pokeballs on it and her white sneakers

I drew Miranda Jean Levan age 15 next; she has pink hair that's a girly shade cut in an A-line bob and light blue eyes. She wore white pants and a long red scarf with an orange sweatshirt that had some red to the trimming and her DARK red boots.

Then I drew Kyle Davis. She's 16 years old and has long, straight hair that was in a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing a black top, camo pants, a black belt and black combat pants.

Stephanie Aoi was next. She's 16 and is around the same height as me. Her thick wavy hair falls down her back and her slim eyes were a green/hazel color. She had on light denim shorts, a cream tank top and some brown ray bans, she had gladiators on her feet and a zip up hoodie tied around her waist. She was carrying an iPod Touch in her hand.

Then came Thomas Thunderstone. He's 17 years old, the same age as me. His smooth brown hair went over his left eye and his eyes were a bright Jade Green color. His hair was not at all Goth like. He's 6 foot two inches, so he towers over me.

I continued to add detail into all of my sketches over a course of 3 hours. Officer Jenny hadn't come down yet and it was worrying me. I set my sketchbook into my water proof bag along with the pencils and the colored pencils. Thomas was over talking to Draslor.

I stood up placing my backpack onto my back and headed for the stairs. The stairs connected to the bottom floors and by the looks of it the water was gonna proceed to come up the stairs. The bottom step had some water on it and it could come up more in the morning. I ran up the stairs faster than usual, taking three steps at a time.

"Officer Jenny!" I said as I looked around the room. The eight people who were older than fifty looked at me.

"She's taking care of the children dear. Someone drowned this morning when they fell out of a window. The poor dears left without a mother or father." Said a lady with gray hair and soft brown eyes.

"Thank you miss." I ran up to the third floor and saw Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny is okay if I ask you a question?"

She was tending to a 12 year old girl who had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. "What is it?" asked Officer Jenny.  
"I want to see if I can take some of the people from my floor and go find the source of this rain."

"You're not going to do that. This rain will stop when it does." Said the Officer.

"There is no way this rain could last for weeks on end with no chance of stopping. It will kill people and I won't let that happen. I have spoken to some people on my floor. We all want to go and find the source."

"You want to know the source? The sky is. Now go back to your floor." A scream erupted from a five year old as her father jumped into the waters and didn't come back up. "Please go back to your floor. We will alert you if we need to move your floor up."

"We will leave with or without your permission. These kids need food and they will have their food." I angrily shouted as I ran downstairs.

As soon as I reached my floor I shouted. "We're leaving! Pack your bags everyone. We're leaving tomorrow morning." I was saying that to the group I had drawn.

"Should we go?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes! We need to get out of here or so help me god I will go crazy!" said Thomas.

"People are killing themselves. Two adults from the top floor killed themselves already. We need to end this madness."I told them walking over to my suitcase. I emptied out my suitcase and put all my Pokémon into their Pokeballs and set them into the holder in my backpack. I set my clean pair of clothes in there and filled my water bottle with the emergency water and set it into the backpack. I put my blanket in the bag and the matches along with it. I set some food, enough to last one person a week, into my bag. I put the two boxes of Pokémon food into my bag as well. I turned my flashlight off and set it into the bag. At least these backpacks are huge!

Everyone that I had told to was packing their backpacks. I looked out the window at the rain and the choppy water that had some white caps in it. I can swim quite well but I'm still not the greatest. I put the picture of my family into the bag, wrapping it in the blanket. I put my old stuffed bear into the bag also. It was my great gram's and I was not gonna let it stay behind and be destroyed. I put my gold heart locket around my neck and buttoned my jacket. I put the plastic baggy of cash into the bag and zipped the bag shut. I locked it and set it onto the ground by where I slept.

"Thomas, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Thomas with a confident smile on his face.

"What about the rest of you guys?"

"All set." They all chorused. I smiled. I looked at all of them, a look of determination gleamed in their eyes. I looked around as lightning flashed and danced outside.

"We'll leave tomorrow. It seems like theres a pattern. Midnight to one in the afternoon is heavy downpours, two in the afternoon to three in the afternoon is light rain, and the rest is thunderstorms and downpours."

"So I'm not the only person to realize that!" said Rose.

"We'll leave at midnight. That'll give us enough time to find some good land and rest on it till the thunderstorms are done with. Then we'll set out again." Said Thomas. We all nodded.

"Its 6 PM now. We should get to bed." Said Macy

"Agreed." Stated Stephanie

We all agreed and went to the makeshift beds we had. Stephanie had her iPod set for action.

~At Midnight~

I woke up to something wet hitting my head. "What the…" The entire floor was wet with water and my backside was wet. "Guys wake up!" I yelled. Everyone, really all the people in the group were the only ones on this floor, got up and yelled grabbing their things. "Everyone but Stephanie, Macy, Thomas, Draslor and Miranda go upstairs and tell Officer Jenny that this floor is flooding! Or if any of you want to come with us please hurry and pack your bags with emergency supplies, put your Pokémon in their Pokeballs, fill your water bottles and put your flashlights into your bags." Around four kids ran upstairs, seven stayed down. Those seven added to us six would be thirteen in all. A redhead was among the group, her name was Bella I think and she is the meanest girl in the world.

She's eaten the most of the food on this floor and still manages to stay like uber skinny. She has curly red hair that goes down past her shoulders maybe an inch or two and silver eyes, she wears a red bralet and a white tank top over it though it doesn't cover much, she places a black hoodie over it and has really short shorts. She wears more makeup than a bride on her wedding day and a girl going to prom combined. She has black flats on. She's your first class slut pretty much.

"Guys we'll have to jump from the second floor. Everyone take your shoes off and place them into your backpacks, socks included. Then follow me." Said Thomas

We all proceeded to take our sock and/or socks off. I securely placed them in the smaller part of my backpack and zipped it off. We all then marched to the empty floor above us. The older people had been moved to the floor above us. The attic is after that. I turned to Thomas and asked "Thomas, are you sure this is safe?"

"It should be. We're not jumping as far as the people who killed themselves yesterday did." Said Thomas

His voice said that I could trust him. "Okay." I took a chair and smashed all the windows open all the glass floating down the street and away. I made sure no glass was inside and that is was all clear. "How good are you guys at swimming?"

"I'm one of the best swimmers back home." Said Macy.

"Same with me." Said everyone. I looked out the window. We were maybe a hundred feet above the raging water and it might've been a large jump but it was worth it.

"To save people!" I yelled. Everyone repeated me. And we walked to the other side of the room. I felt scared and I knew that I looked scared probably.

"You okay?" asked Thomas.

"I will be."

"Let's make a deal." Said Thomas.

"You jump, I jump?"

"Sure thing. Now let's go and save those people out there."

With that we all started to run and at like almost the same time we jumped.

* * *

Well they jumped! Now they have to beat the tough water and the harsh waves and weather. This will be a long story. And I need six more OC's! If you've sent one in already and it's not featured it will be introduced in the next chapter. Now those next six will be the main OC's and the rest that come in will be the ones that have to be found in the woods or in empty building and stuff like that. I will take all OC's that come in but some won't be featured till later. The OC form will be at the end of every chapter and there will not be an expiration date on sending in OC's. Yes iPod's are in this story. Got a problem with it? Didn't think so lol. Well remember the three R's Read, Review, Recycle!

Your OC submission form:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (around 14-17 please)

Family:

Looks:

Clothes:

Favorite Color:

Skills:

Attitude:

Crush:

Enemies:

Pokémon:

Reasons why she/he is in Unova:

* * *

Thanks!

~SeaFoam


	3. Chapter 3

A Pokémon Story

Yeah not that much of a creative title… haha so yes this is an OC story and well I love Pokémon and OC stories are awesome… So why not make another one! So it takes place with my OC and maybe 10 or so others and theres this flood. It's over taken the entire Unova region where this takes place. People from all regions with a mixture of Pokémon have been stranded in Unova when they went to a convention. When horrible thunderstorms rolled in flooding much of the area stranding thousands if not millions of people in towns and cities. Also stranding the 500 people, 11 or more which will set out to find a way to stop the rain, which were attending the convention in the radio tower.

The cold water didn't even affect me. No it was the glass that dug itself into my leg. I swam with using my good leg and my arms up to the top and looked for a place for us to stop for the time. I saw an emptied out building that looked dry. The water was floors away from the top. "Guys follow me!" I heard Thomas yell as he swam towards that building. With much pain involved I was able to swim to the building. I was last. I clung onto my leg where the glass was and set my bag next to me.

"You okay?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah. I just got cut by glass. That's all." Pain was shooting up my leg. She nodded and left. I reached for my sweater and stripped a piece off. I looked at the glass and carefully pulled it out. I saw it was just one piece that was broken and there was no more in the cut. Some blood came out but I wrapped my sweater strip around it. I pulled the jeans I had on over the cut and sighed sitting against the wall.

"Hey you okay?" asked Thomas as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I was lying to him. I didn't want everyone worried about one little thing.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Thomas! Don't worry about me!"

"You're my friend. I'll always worry about you."

"Whatever Thunder. You should go make sure everyone's okay."

"New nickname? I like it." Said Thomas in a cocky voice.

"Oh shut up!" I hit him playfully. He veined hurt and I got worried. "Did I hurt you?" I stood up uneasily.

"I'm fine! But prepare to be tickled!" he started to tickle my sides. I started to laugh and fell onto the floor and kicked him in the stomach lightly. He stopped and faked dead on the ground being all dramatic.

"I think you kicked me to hard. The rooms getting dark and my lungs burn." Then he fell to the ground with one hand on his forehead.

"Sorry Tommy boy but that was horrible acting." He grinned and stood up.

"Well at least I got you to laugh! I also wanted to say that we found some rafts in the back. Each can fit five people so we're gonna take three of them and some extras. Theres some life jackets as well."

"Okay thanks for telling me Tom. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you up at midnight and we'll start paddling out of here." He nodded and went to the small area the group had set up for all the sleeping bags. I was gonna sleep over here and keep an eye on the water. I lay against the wall wincing slightly from pain in my leg but slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my phone buzzing with the alarm clock. I put it into the backpack and went behind a curtain to dress. I dressed into a pair of jeans, a long green and white striped sweater, a black camisole under it, a pair of UGG boots and some green no fingered gloves. I slid my hair up into a ponytail and hid my hair under a green beanie. I walked out and saw everyone repacking their things and getting behind curtains to dress in warmer things. It's November Fifteenth and it's getting colder out. I wonder if this rain will turn to snow. Everyone had on jeans and sweaters and some gloves. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready!" shouted Drake Ryder. He has shaggy black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He's sixteen also.

"We're ready as we could ever be." Shouted fourteen year old Jamie Locke. She has wavy shoulder length hair colored like a chestnut, dyed blue side bangs, fair skin, and brown eyes.

"Well let's get those rafts blown up!" shouted seventeen year old Vivian Clark. People say that she has a crush on Draslor but no one knows. She has black hair that is SUPER LONG, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She's a defiant rebel.

We all grabbed multiple rafts and blew them up. We had a red one, a blue one and an orange one.

We decided that Draslor, Thomas, Vivian and Jamie Phyllis would go with me on the blue raft. Jamie's fifteen and a half years old with long wavy golden blonde hair and hazel eyes and fair skin.

Jamie L., Drake, Carrie Prescott, Dan Wallace, Jackie Rhineheart and Andrew Harris would go on the Orange Raft. Carrie is seventeen and a half years old, has sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, dark brown curls with side bangs that cover her right eye. Dan's seventeen years old, green eyes, short brown hair and is way stronger than he looks. Jackie is fourteen, straight blonde hair that has side bangs that also covers her right eye, red and black streaks highlight her hair, eyes colored like a blue ocean. Andrew is seventeen, has black hair, and is taller than me, pale skin and blue eyes.

Steph, Kyle, Miranda, Rose and Macy were in the Red one.

"Guys we don't have enough rafts!" yelled Miranda.

"Um whats the capacity on raft one?" yelled Carrie.

"The blue one can hold up to eight!" said Jackie.

"Bella and Nick join the cast of number one." Said Dan.

Bella and Nick Benevisto walked over to us. Nick has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. While he's one of the youngest at age fourteen he is also one of our strongest kids around. He hasn't been frightened to easily by this storm.

I took boat one, the blue one and set it near a window that had blown a long time ago. Boat three, the red one, went right behind the orange one, Boat two; we had the boxes with the other boats in the back of Boat three. "Tom, help me put Boat One into the water." I shouted. He came up and together we set the boat into the water and tied it to a pole sticking out of the building. We did the same to all the other boats and clambered onto our selected boat. I took the front paddle and handed one to everyone but Bella wouldn't take one. "Bella you need to help."

"Sorry but I just got a new pedicure before we came here and it's still good. Paddling won't do it any good." Stated Bella. She has a voice that just spells out girly.

I rolled my eyes and took the jackknife I had gotten from an adult back at the shelter. I cut the rope that tied all the boats together set the knife in my pocket with the blade back inside of its shell and started to paddle quickly. We all paddled down the rapids quickly. I heard a yell and saw Thomas being thrown over. "Tom!" I screamed and grabbed his hand steadying him. But I was too late. He went over. "Tom!" I screamed looking over the side. "Where is he?" I screamed at the others.

"I don't know! Riley we have to continue!" yelled Draslor.

"If we don't continue the boat could flip!" shouted Vivian.

"We have to look for Thomas!" I yelled at them and continued looking.

I then saw some familiar brown hair bobbing in the water. "Guys over there!" I screamed. We started to paddle and I saw Thomas looking exhausted and coughing.

It took me, Draslor, Nick and Vivian to pull a sopping wet Thomas on board. I dug some blankets from bags out and wrapped Thomas in them.

"Bella help now. If you're not gonna help then you can get off this boat and go and swim back to the hotel. I'm giving you 10 seconds to pick up at oar and row." I was not a happy camper at this point.

"What the hell? I've helped." Exclaimed Bella while filing her nails.

"To hell you did. Now paddle! Or so help me god I will make sure you go back to the hotel." She glared at me and picked up an oar and started to row. I did the same and looked back at Thomas every few seconds making sure he was okay.

We soon saw a little bit of land stopping there just to rest and spend the night. We'd leave in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is my second update of the day. I updated my latest Fullmetal Alchemist story. So all you FMA fans out there please check it out. No more oc's pretty please. Thanks! Now it's time for this chick to get cracking. Hehe notice my lame chicken joke? Probably not but whatever. Well bye!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~SeaFoam


	4. SORRY! AUTHORS NOTE!

SORRY! AUTHORS NOTE!

So those of you who have read any of my Pokemon stories should know that I have not updated in awhile. Well heres why:

I got into a really bad fight with people who I thought were my friends so I've been sidetracked

Found out a lot of things over my holiday break

Family issues

School things (I teach sixth grade Battle of the Books and I'm in school clubs)

I got a boyfriend :)

Hurt my knee badly

Been sick

I know these are pretty bad reasons but please see that I've been really distracted. I'm really sorry.

The stories will be continued, but that'll be when I've cleared my head and watched some more Pokemon. So they're on hold for a little bit. But if you like Newsies you could read my Newsies story and I'm gonna have a SYOC story for Kid Nation (You know where fourty kids would go to an old boomtown that had been empty for years and try to rebuild it without adults)

Also if you like Kid Nation please check out my Kid Nation story that'll be up tonight. Thanks loves. Hopefully I'll be back around mid to late March! Just depends on what happens and such. Plus I'll be at Wisconsin Dells for my Spring Break in March as well.

See y'all soon!

-SeAfOaM-


End file.
